


Starting over

by CrisC



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Background Son Hak/Yona, Couple, F/M, First Time, Kija - Freeform, Sex, Shin-ha, Yona of the Dawn, kouka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisC/pseuds/CrisC
Summary: This is how I imagined things could work out between Hak and Yona after chapter 175 of the manga. Beware of spoilers!





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Would you like something like that to happen? Please, share your thoughts! Every comment will be greatly appreciated.

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Yes, they had briefly kissed, but they had not redefined what their relationship would be from then on, and that was making them both anxious. Hak decided that could not go on.

-Princess, how about a little training after dinner?

Hak’s heart lurched forward as Yona gave him the most radiant of the smiles.

-Sure! I’ve missed training with you! Thank you, Hak!

Jae-ha, Zeno and Yoon exchanged glances and hid a little smile at the same time. They knew, the bastards. Something in the air Hak and Yona had about themselves pointed out they had finally taken a step towards each other.

The dinner went smooth and peaceful, only to be interrupted by Ao asking for more food than its little body could possibly hold. It didn’t bother to Yona though, who felt her stomach twisting viciously and was more than willing to spare a portion of her food. Apparently the change in their relationship was to make Ao happy too.

After clearing the dishes, Hak and Yona took their weapons and headed towards a clear patch in the woods. Deeming the spot to satisfy their needs for training, they straightened up and started the session.

-I thought about a little different training today. So far you have proven your skills with bow, sword and in body combat. This is all very good, but being capable with a sword does not guarantee you will always be able to use it properly. Today I’ve noticed that you are… shaken, so we are going to take advantage of that and work on focus.

Yona’s soul dropped at her feet. “Could you not have used any other day?”, she thought.

-You are the teacher here. As you say.  
-Good. You remember the series of movements we repeated in the last training?  
-Yes, I think I can do them again.  
-Perfect. If I say “one”, you will do them as we practiced. React as fast as you can. If I say “two”, do them backwards. And meanwhile I will be poking you with a stick. Try not to loose concentration.  
-That it difficult.  
-That is just the beginning of the training – Hak smiled.

They started thus moving around, Hak taking the chance to stare at Yona’s beautiful body. At the beginning it was disastrous: she could not remember the stances, was confused with “one” and “two” and lost concentration every minute. But bit by bit she got less nervous and more confident and she finally did all the series after an orderly fashion. Hak could see she was sweating slightly, as much for physical exercise as for sheer willpower to focus on the task. He was very pleased.

-Well done, take a minute to rest before the next exercise.  
-Is it going to be worse?  
-I bet not.

Yona looked at him inquiringly. It was not like him to finish the training with easier things.

-Now I just want you to take your bow and shoot a couple of arrows to that tree over there. Simple enough, isn’t it?  
-I can sense some kind of hidden joke roaming around.  
-I’m going to be right behind you. No joking there.

And he kept true to his word. When Yona got into her shooting stance, he approached her from behind, lowered his head and smelled her hair. It was heaven for him, not so much for her. She still had the guts to aim and shoot, but the arrow went flying behind the tree.

-Try again.

She took another arrow and drew her bow. With Hak still sniffing and perched over her, she hit the tree, but the arrow didn’t stay put and fell to the ground.

-You did better. But I can do better too.

She drew a third arrow. Hak removed her gorgeous red hair from her nape and started planting delicate kisses on her neck. That just felt so good, so right. He could feel the little hairs on his back and arms getting upwards. He was triumphant that Yona allowed him to kiss her again. And she shoot again. This time she didn’t even reach the distance that separated them from the tree.

-I hope you were aiming for the grass.  
-You wouldn’t have been able to do it either.

Spurred by the challenge, he repositioned Yona not to look to the tree, but to him. He took the bow from her hands and reached to her back for a new arrow. Taking her in his arms, he arranged the bow in the most awkward and unfunctional position Yona could have ever imagined.

-Ok, Princess, do your worst.

“Oh, no, I’ll do my best”, was her only thought.

She then started to gently kiss Hak’s lips, careful not to move the bow. It felt so much better in the giving end, though she could tell that Hak was rather enjoying himself too. She moved her lips in a slow motion, caresing Hak’s mouth with hers. Feeling the knot in her stomach uncoil, to be replaced by a pleasant sensation all over her body. Taking much longer than he actually needed, Hak drew the bow, shorly opened his eyes, aimed, and shoot. A loud thud told them that the arrow had hit right in the target. Mission accomplished.

He then dropped the bow and took Yona in her arms as he had been wanting to do for so many years, arching her backwards. He took the lead in their kiss and tried to give back all the good sensations she had be so willing to share with him during his shooting. Taking her lips in his. He wanted desperately to make her concentrated, but just on him.

Yona loved it. It felt marvellous agaisnt Hak’s warm body, swaying lightly on the spot, knowing that he was enjoying just as much as she was. Sharing finally their love for each other in the form of a sweet exchange. 

After some more kisses Hak thought it prudent to check on her, releasing her mouth and looking into her eyes. But Yona was having none of it. She closed her eyes again and went for Hak’s robust neck, a neck she had been dreaming about in the last weeks.

He tried to resist. Really tried. But after a few seconds he let out a soft groan of pleasure and kissed Yona again, somehow more roughly than he had done before. Before he knew what was happening, he had taken Yona’s butt in his hands and had ground his hips against her. That was when they both became aware of the hard on Hak was actually having. They broke their kiss, looked at each other’s eyes in surprise and silently agreed that it would be better to take things a bit more slowly.

-I hope I have not scared you, Princess.  
-It’s been perfect, Hak. And I, did I do something wrong?  
-Well, you didn’t hit the tree.

Instead she hit Hak’s chest on a futile attempt to reward him for all his teasing. Once assured they both were alright, they hugged again and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

-I love you, Princess. Don’t forget that.  
-I won’t.

He gently moved her head up with one of his hands, and gave her free room to kiss him. She did, lovingly.

-I think we should head back to the camp.  
-Sure. Let’s go.

They walked back with Hak’s arm still snaked around Yona’s frame. When they approached the remaining embers, they discovered the others had gone to bed. More importantly, they had all gone to bed in the biggest tent, leaving them two to share the smallest one. So now they all knew, the bastards.

Hak bid Yona to enter the tent without him. She settled herself under the blanket, a little bit nervous again, and waited for him to return. He came back after a few minutes, looking relaxed.

-What was it?  
-Well, I went to take care of the little big buddy between my legs.

Yona looked at him in utter shock.

-It would have been uncomfortable for us both and painful for me in the morning. Don’t look at me like that, it is something normal.  
-I know. I’m just not used to it – she fell silent.  
-Let’s just sleep, ok?  
-Ok. Can you hug me?

His gaze fell tenderly on her. He moved to get under the blanket and carefully spooned her in his lap, kissing her head briefly once again.

-Good night, Princess.  
-Good night, oh great boner-killer.

He smiled against her head and she smiled against the back of his hand. And soon they both fell asleep.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Yona and Hak start a much-needed talk about things they have been hiding for so long... All fluuuuufffyyy and a little bit smut.

Yona was feeling strangely warm. She felt a weight around her, but she was so sleepy she could not phantom what it could be. Opening her eyes, she discovered Hak’s hand in front of her face and felt Hak’s steady breath on her neck. She remembered he had been spooning her when they fell asleep. She was just so lucky.

Carefully trying not to wake him, she tossed in his arms to face him. To no avail, Hak woke up immediately and smiled upon seeing her sleepy face. How he could possibly be this handsome at such an early time in the morning was beyond Yona's grasp.

-Hello, my Princess.  
-Good morning, Hak.

They both felt silent and rejoiced in the simple pleasure of looking at each other. Then a doubt entered Yona’s mind. Well, she had to voice it if they were to share their feelings from now on. No place for shyness.

-You know you are still hard, don’t you?

Oh, boy, didn’t he know. He blushed slightly.

-Well, maybe sleeping against a beautiful woman has something to do with it.

It was Yona’s time to blush. She tossed again in his arms to hide his face from him, but took the liberty to arrange his arms tighter around her. Feeling him hard at her back was much easier than talking about it. They spent some more minutes in their warm cocoon.

-Has it always been like this? - asked Yona.  
-Mmm… it started to happen when we grew up, and got… more frequent whenever I had to watch you dance. But yeah, aside from that, it’s always been like this.

Yona took some seconds to think.

-I’m sorry.

Hak moved slightly, shocked.

-Why would you be?  
-I’m sure it was uncomfortable.  
-Yes, it was. But I don’t regret it.

She made a short pause before adding:

-Mmm… I always thought you didn’t like my dancing.  
-Problem was I liked it too much.

She smiled. Hak felt she was still brooding over something, and kept silent for her to order her head.

-And dit it happen with anyone else?  
-You know sometimes it just happens without any special reason, right?  
-That was not my question.

Hak sighed.

-No, not that I can remember. Which I am told is very unusual.

Yona felt silent again. Hak could still see her gears moving.

-And with Su-Won?  
-With Su-Won what?  
-Didn’t you feel terrible when you saw me fretting over him?

Hak sighed loudly this time. What a horrible way to ruin the soft atmosphere they had been in.

-It was at first. But he was my best friend, and I considered him to be the better man. Handsome, educated, gentle, polite. I thought he deserved you. So whenever you fretted over him I just tried to remind myself that you were going to be happier with him than you would be with me.  
-That sounds horrible.

It was Hak’s time to fall deep in thinking. He then took Yona by her chin and gently made her turn a bit towards him.

-Well, it didn’t end so badly.

And he kissed her, taking his sweet time to explore her lips. Resting against the pillow, she put her hands on the back of Hak’s head, keeping him down and kissing him back.

-I think I ended up with the better man after all - she whispered against him.

Hak couldn’t help but kiss her again, a little more roughly this time. He took the chance to run his hand all along her side, all the way from her shoulder to down below her knees.

-You are so small - he breathed between kisses.  
-You are not precisely medium- sized, you know?  
-I do. And yet we fit perfectly.

That was true. Yona could feel herself heating up upon Hak’s contact. She uncounciously raised her leg and tried to put it around Hak’s waist. He took it and finished the job for her, but when he was releasing his grip he touched her still heavily bruised ankle. She winced in pain.

-I am so sorry, Princess. I didn’t remember.  
-It’s ok, it will heal soon.  
-No, it’s not ok. I should have killed them all.  
-I don’t like it when you get your vindictive mode. I prefer the smiling carefree Hak.  
-I prefer him too, but people are constantly throwing shit at him.

Vindictive Hak kissed small Yona again. But this kiss was a quick one.

-Come on, Princess, let’s get out of this tent before we get you pregnant.

Yona chocked at his words. He laughed out loud, while she strove to breath.

-Just kidding, Princess. I want to head out because I feel like taking a cold bath below my waist – he said blinking an eye at her. She was bright red already.  
-Hak, now that we are… more than friends, could we leave the teasing part out?  
-Not a chance in the world, my more-than-friend. Life would be too boring.  
-Some day I am going to retaliate.  
-You sure?  
-I swear I will tickle you to death when you least expect it.

He laughed out loud, effectively dragging the dragon’s attention to their tent.

-Oh, aren’t you evil, Princess? I’ll be looking forward to it.

And planting a last kiss on her forehead, he stood up and left the tent, leaving there an utterly bewildered Yona. In fact, he told Shin-Ha he was feeling like taking a refreshing bath in the nearby stream. She wanted to smack him hard. She stood up too and, upon straightening herself, she felt the viscous liquid leaving her body. Hak may be walking towards the stream, but she was certainly the one most soaked. Everything was embarrassing.


	3. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons are ill. After discovering why, Hak tries to make Yona see what he thinks of her.

Days had turned into weeks and they were already used to their new routine. While the group headed towards the Sky tribe’s territory, the last one for Yona to visit undercover (even though her family belonged there), they grew accustomed to each other’s more intimate presence.

  
They would travel everyday side by side, holding hands occasionally. They stole small kisses from each other when they thought they were unseen (though the dragons mocked them for how incredibly obvious they were). Hak would still train Yona hard, although when she was bruised he hugged her while taking care of her wounds. They would also hug by night, in the tent, while they spoke softly and fed each other small gossip or half-devised plans. By now they knew each other’s body fairly well.

  
Up until one day when the Dragons fell ill. All of them, all of a sudden. Even Zeno. Yona’s world cracked, feeling a part of herself die. She didn’t want to get anyone else to worry even further, so she tried to speak to Zeno alone. Her guts told her Zeno held the answer for the mess they were in.

  
\- Zeno, don’t lie to me. You know what is happening, right?  
\- Little Miss is very perceptive. Yes, I know what is happening.  
\- Then what is it and why haven’t you told before?  
\- Ahh, it was such a long time since Zeno felt anything apart from healthiness, that Zeno wanted to stay ill a little more. Zeno thought he could be a little selfish. Illness is a blessing when you are inmortal, you know? It gives you a small taste of the end. Zeno used to live in the Sky tribe's territory after Kaya's death

Yona wanted to cry. Yes, she understood. She wished there was something she could do to alleviate Zeno’s sufferings, the ones that had nothing to do with his body.

\- But – Zeno continued – this will eventually end. It will end as soon as we leave the Sky tribe’s territory. Dragons are most powerful when they are in Hiryu’s Castle, and get easily sick whenever they get away. But the Sky tribe’s lands… the Dragons have always felt the treacherousness embeded here. None of the previous Dragons ever lived in these lands. Even in Hiryuu’s time we didn’t like it here. He knew.  
\- And why on Earth did you not warn us before we came?  
\- I knew this would upset the Litte Miss. Yet the Sky tribe is part of Kouka, and she must see if before ruling it, however unconfortable it may be for us Dragons. Hiryuu loved humans because they were imperfect, and the same applies to Kouka. The Little Miss must know and love all of its sides. Plus Zeno wanted to feel sick.

Yona hesitated before continuing.

\- What should we do then? You can’t go on like this. I will never force you – she added softly.  
\- We Dragons are but faithful and weak companions. Compared to the Little Miss, we are mere shadows. She doesn’t need us. Go ahead on your own, and we will wait.  
\- That was never true. Each of you are a thousand times stronger than I am.  
\- The Little Miss is strong, but she doesn’t know it yet. Maybe a journey alone will make her open her eyes.

Yona bowed her head and promised Zeno to think about it. Zeno may seem a little childish at first, but the deep well of knowledge acquired through thousands of generations was not something one should disregard.

When Yona entered the tent that night she was restless. She was anxious and tense. She didn’t feel strong. She felt a failure, a little girl who dared not cross some stupid land without an army of Dragons watching her back, who could do nothing to protect them in return, and she wanted to cry.  
As soon as Hak entered he could sense something was terribly amiss. He sat beside her and hugged her tight. Soon after, Yona started to sob.

\- Hey. You want to tell me what’s happened?  
\- Zeno says the Dragons are ill because the Sky tribe’s territory is unbearable for them. He says I should continue without them and then come back.

Hak made a little pause.

\- I don’t understand. Those are great knews. We know what the problem is and how to solve it, and if you still want to cross, I will protect you while the Dragons rest. Then why are you crying?  
\- Because I am weak and powerless and I don’t deserve any of the people that support me. Not even you.

That surprised and worried Hak on equal parts.

\- Why would you say such a thing?  
\- Because I believe it.  
\- You have to be kidding me.  
\- I am not. I am not worth the tenth part of what I have, and sometimes I am just more aware of it.

Hak didn’t know where to start. He could only think about how magnificent she was, how incredibly unworthy he felt of her, and how the hell she could not see that. But she kept on going.

\- Each of you are incredible fighters. You are all kind and good and respectful. Kija is so focused and loyal and kind. Shin-ah has gone through hell and beyond, and still holds that bright presence of him. Jae-ha is courageous and nothing if not courteous, and smart. Yoon started as nothing and has carved himself an honoured place, healing whoever crosses his path and not giving up once. You… are beyond this world. Strong and loyal and smart. You basically are a mix of everything that’s good in the Dragons. The Thunder Beast of Kouka. And then… there’s me. Struggling to hold a bow and without any useful knowledge. Lucky enough to have you save me time and time again and help me out everytime I need it, but never giving anything in return.

She finished her speech and began to sob louder. Hak was abashed.

\- Is that really how you feel?  
\- Yes, it is.

Hak moved his head a little bit. He didn’t know where to start. He let her cry while he tried to order his thoughts. When she eventually calmed a little bit, he was ready to spill his guts.

\- Do you remember when your mother died?  
\- Why are you asking me this? Of course I remember. By that time Su-Won helped me out.  
\- You were not even six, your memories of your mother consist solely on mourning her. And he was eight, I doubt an eight-year-old can help much with anything. No, I saw you. I was there. You were a broken child, not able to see your father while you were still crying over your mother’s tomb. And yet you know what? I once discovered you trying to feed some pastries to a young servant that had tripped and fallen down.  
\- I don’t have any such recollection. What does it matter anyway?  
\- I started to love you by then. I knew you were devastated. I thought about how it would be to loose Mun-Deok, and thought it would just be unbearable. And you were there. Crying when you had to, yet worrying everyone around you was ok. Proud. And… do you remember when you had a fit because you wanted to play swords with Su-Won and me, and your father wouldn’t let you?  
\- No, I also don’t remember.  
\- Your father told you liking swords was something terrible and that only bad people liked them. You answered you didn’t like swords. When your father asked you why you wanted to play with them if you didn’t like them, you said you needed to protect Su-Won and I and him and the castle. Your Father mocked you and sent you to your chambers, and you were furious for days. For me, what I saw was a wild, gentle and brave spirit forced into a golden cage, in my childish way. I loved you all the more.

After a small pause, he continued.

\- Then puberty came. You grew into one of the most beautiful women of this country. I also saw it. Even servants had a hard time getting their eyes off you, yet you never seemed to notice. You had thousands of servants tending your every need, yet you never became a narcisist and kept worrying about everyone, to the knowledge you had been given. By that time I was desperately in love with you.

Another small pause.

\- It is true you are not the most knowlegeable, nor the most skilled with the sword. Your father had you be a pretty bird, while you were always a lion. As soon as you were free of that cage, you started flourishing spectacularly. Through and through you have proved this, and I am grateful for the chance I’ve been given to see it. But you were always the most gentle and brave woman I have ever met. The kindest. You have people follow you without even trying, because you have this magnetic personality that leaves no one indiferent. You have this special ability to love everyone instantly and just for what they are, good and bad. Your strengh is not in your body… but in your heart. For fuck’s sake, you are a legend reincarnated. If you think that is not worthy… I don’t know what is.  
That certainly managed to rend Yona speechless. She started crying again.

\- Is that true?  
\- Up to every bit. I didn’t think you could despise yourself so much. It wounds me deeply.  
\- You are always making fun of me.

Hak felt a thunder of shock run through his body.

\- I never thought I was trully hurting you. Did I ever?  
\- Yes.

Although Yona had not meant to hurt him back, that certainly did. He was apalled.

\- I am so, so sorry. How can I apologize enough?  
\- You don’t have to. It’s ok. I can resist a little mocking, and I know you didn’t mean ill.  
\- Still I feel terrible.  
\- Another of my good qualities. I make people feel terrible without even trying.

To this, Hak gave a little laugh. After hugging her even more tightly, she cracked a small smile.

\- You know what? I had known I loved you for some time before the fire. But I was unable to let you know. You always looked so cool and mocked me so much that I never thought you could have the slightest interest in me.  
\- I mocked you because it was a way to lighten up a situation that was almost unbearable to me, loving you to the point of worship and thinking you so cool you were a thousand leagues out of my reach.

It was Yona’s turn to be dumbstruck.

\- How can you say so? You are everyone’s dream. That is just… unbelievable.  
\- As much as it was for me when you told me you were unworthy, of all things. Do me a favour and never say that again.  
\- Ditto. Never ever, Hak. I know this is not settled, at least for me, but… could we sleep and rethink about it in the morning?  
\- Sounds great. All of this has exhausted me. I just want to hold you tight and kiss some sense into your head.  
Yona hugged him again, resting her head against his chest. She felt better, trully, and began to see some truth in Hak's words. She kissed his chest, pressed to make him lie against their shared pillow and then snuggled against him. And so they drifted to sleep.


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit horny after all. Enjoy!

Hak was returning to their little camp with a little basket full of wild berries. He was anxious to leave Yona alone, even for a little bit, and so he searched eargerly for her as soon as he entered the clearing. He saw her and stopped in his tracks. Yona, sat by the bonfire, lost in thinking and and framed by the sunset light, was a breathtaking sight.

She was brooding over their recent departure and whether everything would be alright while the two of them were gone. Shortly after she had decided to follow Zeno’s instructions, the Bunch had retreated back to the border, to a place where the Dragons were no longer under the malignous Sky Tribe’s influence and would take less time to recover. Yona had left them to Yoon’s tending, who had also been turned into a pupil by the local doctor, a passionate man that knew thousands of treatments and ailments Yoon could learn. Ao had been turned into the local mascot by that time too.

The Dragons would recover soon, Yoon would be happy to miss the opportunity to travel through Kouka and Hak was thrilled to have some time alone with her. And she was discovering her Tribe and getting along with Hak. Yes, everything seemed to be fine.

Her train of thought was cut by Hak’s embrace.

\- You look beautiful in this light – he whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind and triggering a pleasant sensation on her back. He kissed her neck lightly.

\- Everything looks beautiful in this light, even your ugly face.

\- Ahh? I go gather berries for you in that hunted forest and this is my reward?

\- I am just giving you a little taste of your own medicine.

After their last deep conversation, Hak had begun to change his tactics with her. It was beyond him not to make fun of her everytime, but now he accompanied his teasings with light kisses and gentle hugs, in order to ensure she felt loved and secure nonetheless. To make clear he loved her.

\- And where is my kiss?

\- Maybe later, when I have tried those berries you gathered for me – she said cheekily.

She took one of them and popped it into her mouth. It was sweet and juicy, and left a fragant taste in her tongue.

\- I approve. It tastes good.

\- Let me check.

With that he turned her a little bit, placed his hand on her neck to make her face him and kissed her. Sweet, but not lightly. Caressing her mouth with his tongue, making her open up room for him. Digging his fingers on her radiant curly locks. After a while he deemed it enough.

\- I approve too. It tastes good.

Yona was breathless. It was one of Hak’s many qualities, the ability to rend her a powerless mess of limbs with just one kiss, only to retreat the following second without a word. But she had had enough. She took the pot she had been taking care of out of the fire and turned towards him. She placed her hands on the nape of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, taking the lead this time.

\- Let me reward you properly then.

She wanted to be in charge, and their height different always made that a little bit tricky. So, without breaking their kiss, she propped herself up to sit astride his hips. She could feel his surprise, but at the same time he moved to make her more comfortable and stable. This way her head was above his, and she took advantage to kiss him over and over again, slowly, moving finally towards his ear and his neck. She took her sweet time to run her lips and her tongue over his skin, to gently bite his jaw, to caress the back of his head and kiss his cheek.

\- You should shave at some point.

\- Yes…

She could feel his slight trembling, Apparently she was good at this too. Emboldened, she opened the front of his blue kimono, trying to get access to his shoulders. She did to some extent, but damn, the fabric was stiff and it was not enough yet, so she stood a little bit and began undoing his obi. Once done, she pushed his robe back, leaving his chest bare and ready for her to explore. His gorgeous chest, all things considered.

Her mouth was on his again, with a tad more force. Her hands roamed all over him. Along his arms, his shoulders, his pecs, his abs. He was rendered a willing mess, the little strength that was left to him focused on steadying Yona’s waist.

\- You want to touch me too, right?  
\- Oh, God. Yes.

She rebalanced herself and took his hands in hers, guiding him towards the ribbon tying her upper gardments. He looked down and struggled with his big and shaky fingers to undo the knot. She put her forehead on his, closing her eyes, silently telling him that everything was ok. He was finally able to untie the knot and push the ribbon aside. He hesitated then.

\- I… I don’t want this to be too much. I…

But she once again took his hands and placed them on both sides of her robe. Pushing down the fabric, he explosed her now strong and lean frame and her small and tender breasts to the dying sun. Talk about beautiful, he thought. She was a dream come true.

\- What’s going on in that head?

\- I thought… there would be something in between.

She blushed a little bit.

\- I hate ribbons and such. They are uncomfortable. And I don’t really need them.

\- I totally agree.

Having regained some of his poise, he took her in his arms and elevated her even further, leveling himself up with her chest. He trailed kisses between her breasts, finally turning to one of them and sucking lightly on her nipple. His face burned, his hands itched. He took her butt with one of his hands, and held the small of her back with the other, while she laced her fingers in his hair and threw her head forward. Her deep and rapid breathing told him he was on the right path.

\- Yona.

He then moved upwards, leaving a wet and hardened nipple to gently suck on her neck. She shivered, although if it was due to his doings or to the cold wind, he could not tell. It was already night around them, and the small and fading fire was not enough to keep Yona’s back warm.

Tightening his grip on her, he stood up, securing her legs around his waist and leading them to their tent, where he had placed some embers before leaving. He stared deep into her eyes, trying to convey all the love he felt for her. Not just her body, but her whole being. Making sure she held no doubts about his actions.

He gently placed her on their thin matress, admiring how petite she was, how incredibly alluring she looked in the ember’s light. Out of his trance, he suddently remembered he was supposed to do something, and he started dusting kisses all over her body. Her neck, her chest, her taut stomach, her waist. God, every curve of her body was perfect to him. When he finally returned to her mouth, positioning himself between her legs, he felt her hands tugging at his pants. His already ravaged breathing hitched up a knot.

\- Don’t make that face, I know you want it as much as I do.

Defeated, he hid his face in the crook of her neck, driving his hips slightly up to let her do as she pleased. He was hard as rock. She started caresing him over the fabric, following a slow path up and down. He groaned at the contact.

\- Does it feel good?

\- It’s fucking heaven.

She kept on going. After some time she decided it was time for him to get completely naked. Completely exposed. She pushed his shoes away with her already bare feet, and unlaced the ribbon holding his pants. Looking up for permission, she pushed both his pants and his underwear away. Everything was tight and everything was new, so the move was as awkward as it was endearing. Hak finished by pushing the remaining fabric down with his feet.

\- Princess, stop staring. It is freaking me out.

\- It’s hard not to stare. You are freaking hot.

She then kissed his lips again and shyly repeated her previous movement over naked skin. Softly. Somehow with more speed. She was attentive at every sound and face Hak made, as she intended to learn what he liked as fast as she could, varying slightly her doings as he became even more ravaged and sweaty. When she added a second hand exploring his testicles, he decided it was enough.

\- My turn.

He took her hands with his and placed them above her head. He lowered his hips to start gentle thrusts against her body and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. And then he took her breasts with his hands and hurried to free her from the remnats of her dress, leaving only a small piece of underwear that did nothing to hide her exquisite form. Driving his hand down, he started the same movement she had done on him.

\- You’re damn wet.

She arched her back as her only response. He cracked a small smile.

\- Is it fucking heaven?

\- Yes. Yes, Hak, it is.

He kept on going for a few moments, looking closely at her face. He wanted to be able to remember that moment to the slightest detail when he was old. He kissed her passionately.

\- Let’s get you out of this thing.

He went away just long enough to slide her underwear down her legs, and then resumed his task. He made sure his fingers were coated in Yona’s fluids before applying any pressure. Apparently he would finally have to thank Jae-Ha for his very explicit advice.

Soon after, Yona was beside herself. While Hak had stood totally still when she was touching him, she could not hold her body quiet for over a second. She bucked her hips against Hak’s hand and arched her back. She took his mouth in hers and tried to get closer to him. Hak took the chance to tease her, putting his face close and retreating when she tried to take his lips. He did it twice before kissing her as if his life depended on it. 

And then she felt it. Hak’s finger venturing inside her.

\- It’s strange – she whispered.

\- Strange good or strange bad?

\- Strange good, I think.

\- It’s strange for me too. Do you want me to keep going?

\- Yes. Yes please.

He started to pump his finger in and out, but Yona's face told him she was uncomfortable and Yona's inner clench told him there was some pain involved. And so he changed tactics by gently drawing circles, slowly stretching her up. He smiled at her immediate response, congratulating himself on his achievement.

\- This way is better, isn't it?

\- Much better. I... I don't want you to stop, Hak. I... it feels good.

Far be it from him to stop when he was getting such a request. He just readjusted his body to lie more comfortable beside her, so he could keep kissing her while stimulating her with his hand.

And after what seemed mere seconds to him, it happened. Yona started moving her hips more forcefully, on a higher rythm, and started to tremble slightly, head thrown backwards, waves of pure pleasure running through her body. And after a few seconds and a few more thrusts, she visibly relaxed against his body. She took his wrist to indicate him to stop, and he gingerly did, only to gather her lax body in a tight embrace.

\- I take it was good in the end.

\- It was... mindblowing. God, not even alone have I... - and the she blushed furiously and hid her face closer against Hak's chest.

Hak cracked a sly smile yet another time.

\- Not even alone? And here I thought I was dealing with a polished and perfectly innocent princess.

\- Shut up, I saw you once jerking off behind some bushes. And it's your turn.

\- You saw me what?? Whoa! - Hak didn't even have the time to blush. Yona started pumping him up and down again. Harder, you want it harder Hak, I can see it. Faster this time. After watching Hak's face turn from dumbfounded to shocked, to lost in utter pleasure, she knew they were coming to an end. She smiled lightly. After some time she reached for his testicles with one hand and subtly changed her movement with the other to caress the head of his lenght with each stroke.

\- I want you to come, Hak. Now. For you. And for me. 

And so it happened. Hak stilled, tensed, groaned and finally she could feel a little hot liquid running down her leg. Looking spent, he searched for her hand, only to take it to his mouth and press a gentle kiss. Yona took his head between his arms, and cradled him until his breathing approached normalcy again. After carefully wiping Yona's leg clean with his discarded clothing, he silently thanked whatever Gods were watching over him for this perfect moment with his love, hugging her waist close to his body.

\- That was amazing. So, we were speaking about how you touch yourself when nobody sees you.

\- You are insufferable, Hak. Just sleep, ok?

\- As you command.

He changed his position to spoon her as best their height difference allowed, kissing the back of her head. And soon they both drifted off to sleep, warm and cozy and feeling even more tied to one another, as it was now their usual routine.


End file.
